


Emotional Bubbles

by Katana20034



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Ace is mentioned but that's about all you get regarding him, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bubble Bath, Cuddles, Drunk Murdoc Niccals, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Help, How Is There Not A Tag For That, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess this is a gift, I need sleep, I'm washing me and my clothes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Look I'm very tired ok, M/M, Nicknames, Past Abuse, Russel is so done, Short Chapters, THE BATH, There's A Tag For That, most of this will happen in later chapters tho, wow there's a tag for that, yes this eventually has to do with that joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana20034/pseuds/Katana20034
Summary: A stupid fic based on a silly ideaBased on an RP my sis and I did with a friend. Starts off as a text conversation in Chapter 1, switches to normal in Chapter 2.Two main plot points:1. Murdoc needs a ride home from a bar. Hilarity ensues.2. Murdoc gets drunk and asks 2D to take a bath with him. Jokes about THE BAAAATH and other shenanigans ensue.Yeah.





	1. I May Have Punched Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObserverFuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/gifts).



> This might be slightly ooc, sorry. Also, forgive spelling and grammar errors, this chapter is a text convo anyways. 
> 
> The real good stuff starts next chapter.
> 
> I made a promise and I intend to keep it, MasterLeaks!
> 
> Anyways hope y'all like this \\(^O^)/

**[Gorillaz Group Text]**

Murdoc: Can one of you come pick me up? May have been drinking and may also have punched out a guy for talkin shit.

2D: Wait you did what?  
2D: Why did you punch a guy?

Murdoc: He called me Pickle Rick so I told him he looked like Angelina Jolie in drag king wear-  
Murdoc: then he threw a punch at me  
Murdoc: I hit him back.

2D: Okay you brought that on yourself tbh.  
2D: Where even are you?  
2D: I thought you were still here at home?

Murdoc: Not sure, but their vodka tastes like ass.

2D: You say that about everywhere.

Murdoc: Shaddup

2D: I'm not wrong  
2D: How drunk are you, exactly?

Murdoc: I'm not fucking drunk

2D: I'll take that as very.  
2D: I can't drive so you'll have to wait for me to go get Russ  
2D: You're partially to blame for that now that I think about it.

Murdoc: Am not

2D: Are too.  
2D: I'm surprised you're allowed to drive  
2D: Considering what's happened almost every time you've driven a vehicle while I'm in it.  
2D: I don't know why we let you drive.

Murdoc: Hey I made you look 100x better.  
Murdoc: You should be thanking me.

2D: You haven't changed at all since prison.  
2D: Well, aside from the fact that I think you hit me less nowadays.

Murdoc: If that's an issue, it can be easily fixed, Dents.

2D: Please don't  
2D: Remember I'm the one you're asking to help you out rn

Murdoc: Whatever

Russel: Tf I leave for 10 minutes

2D: Can you at least try to figure out where you are so we can come pick you up?  
2D: Oh hey Russ  
2D: Murdoc got drunk again and apparently punched a guy

Russel: Oh cool  
Russel: What else is new

2D: Tbh? Not much. He's still an asshole, for one thing.

Murdoc: Am not!  
Murdoc: I hit you less

Russel: He's basically the Grinch and Ace's love child who learned that Santa Claus isn't real when he was 4.

Murdoc: And I'm at the bar where Stu got hit by Grace Jones's bag or somethin.  
Murdoc: Russel I swear to Satan-

2D: Lol I'm gonna tell Ace that

Russel: Lmao please do.

Murdoc: Don't you dare.

Russel: Oh, hit me there, Murdoc, piss off your sonic the hedgehog boyfriend

Murdoc: heheh... Sonic the hedgehog  
Murdoc: Wait- boyfriend?! Who told you this?!

Russel: Noodle and I have our fan meet ups.

2D: Wait yeah who told you that?  
2D: Oh  
2D: Uh...

Murdoc: Well that explains it.  
Murdoc: Uh...  
Murdoc: Surprise

2D: Heh  
2D: Ok are you outside the bar currently or are you still inside?

Murdoc: I'm in the bathroom-  
Murdoc: NOT because I'm hiding.

Russel: Probably jacking off in there.

Murdoc: Damn it.  
Murdoc: AM NOT.

Russel: Yeah right.

2D: He's got a point there Muds.

Russel: Wait, M U D S?

Murdoc: I'll get you both.

Russel: Ya have been together long enough to have n i c k n a m e s?

Murdoc: He's always called me that.  
Murdoc: Well, when nobody's around, that is.

Russel: Wow okay

Murdoc: It's better when he says it in person instead of over a text.

Russel: Can-  
Russel: Can I call you Mudkip

Murdoc: ...  
Murdoc: no-

Russel: Dammit

2D: Lmao I'm so gonna use that

Russel: Copyrighted do not steal

Murdoc: Dear Satan...

2D: Aw darn  
2D: You're sure it's the bar where Grace Jones hit me with her bag?  
2D: You seemed pretty drunk so I'm just making sure

Murdoc: I'm not that drunk-

Russel: He wouldn't be texting properly if he was that drunk.  
Russel: He'd start texting random rituals.

Murdoc: Shut it Harambe

Russel: Eh  
Russel: Better than Pickle Rick

2D: Oh snap~

Murdoc: I'll get you.

2D: Muds, we haven't even left yet.

Russel: Kk love you too.

2D: Hey, back off, he's mine.  
2D: I mean uh  
2D: Shit

Murdoc: Aww

Russel: Eh,,, not into zombies.

Murdoc: ASHCWGW  
Murdoc: ASSHOLE

2D: Pfft-  
2D: You deserved that one.

Russel: Maybe we should come get him faster- his fingers are moving faster than his brain.

Murdoc: That could be taken many different ways, Russ-

Russel: Yeah, giving you ideas as to what to do with R2-D2 later

Murdoc: I will end you.

Russel: Ghost already has, brother.

Murdoc: Have you two even left yet?

Russel: On the couch.  
Russel: I think 2D is gettin the keys though.

Murdoc: Finally

2D: Yeah, I got em.  
2D: Russ will have to drive.

Murdoc: I'm getting real tired of hiding in here.  
Murdoc: *HANGING OUT

2D: I don't think Noodle is coming with us.

Russel: Why do I need to drive??

2D: Because I can't.  
2D: Don't have a license, remember?

Murdoc: The dullard doesn't have a license.

2D: Which is, again, partially Murdoc's fault.

Russel: Ughhhhhhhh I don't wanna drive.

Murdoc: Too bad.

Russel: Fine.

2D: I don't think Noodle can right now.  
2D: She's doing something in her room, not sure what.  
2D: I mean she _can_ drive, she knows how, she just can't at the moment.

Murdoc: Probably making music or something

2D: yeah.  
2D: That, or plotting to kick your ass.  
2D: I mean you did try to replace her with a cyborg, so-

Russel: Getting in the car.

Murdoc: Let her try.

2D: We'll be there soon, assuming traffic cooperates.

Murdoc: Thank Satan.

2D: I think I'm the only one you haven't tried to replace at some point.  
2D: Cause while Russ was gone you tried to replace him with a drum machine.

Murdoc: No hunk of metal can replace an angel, Dents.

2D: Aw, thanks.

Murdoc: Yeah, yeah.

2D: Are you still hiding in the bathroom?

Murdoc: ...  
Murdoc: Maybe.

2D: I'll take that as a yes.  
2D: Did the guy hurt you at all?

Murdoc: Hmf.  
Murdoc: Split lip.  
Murdoc: That's it though.

2D: Okay, we're on our way.  
2D: I think you left your bass in the car btw.  
2D: it's over here in the back seat.

Murdoc: Sweet.  
Murdoc: If you move it over, you can sit in the back with me...

2D: 0////0  
2D: What exactly did you have in mind-?  
2D: Because uh I'm not sure Russel would appreciate where I think you're going with this, knowing you-

Murdoc: You pervert~  
Murdoc: I meant what I said. Sit. With. Me.

2D: You're the one who brought it up!  
2D: Ok fine I'll move your bass to the trunk.

Murdoc: Well, unless you wanna make Russ a bit unappreciative.

2D: Uhhh that would not end well.

Murdoc: Exactly.

2D: Okay well I moved your bass, happy?

Murdoc: Yeah  
Murdoc: Thanks, Dullard.

2D: why do you insist on calling me that?

Murdoc: It fits ya.

Russel: Okay, 2D's getting you, I'll stay in the car.

Murdoc: Great. I'm in the third stall.

2D: I am not surprised.  
2D: Russ he's sitting on the floor  
2D: I have no idea why.

Russel: of course.

Murdoc: SHUT IT

2D: Alright, we're headed back out, assuming we don't run into that guy on the way out.

Russel: I gotchu if you need me.

2D: Should be good I think?

Russel: K.

Murdoc: Hopefully.

2D: Also split lip my ass he got hit somethin fierce, right in the kisser.

Murdoc: OI SHUT IT TWERP

Russel: HAH! Brexit.

Murdoc: For the love of-

2D: Wow don't get all worked up.  
2D: You're just gonna draw more attention.

Russel: By typing-

Murdoc: I'll show you "draw attention"...

2D: he's getting red in the face he's mad  
2D: That, or drunk.  
2D: or both.

Russel: GET IN THE PARKING LOT BEFORE YOU FUCK AGAINST A WALL PLEASE

Murdoc: RUSSEL-

2D: 0/////////0  
2D: I WASN'T PLANNING ON IT?!

Murdoc: Neither was I-

2D: HE'S THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT NOT ME

Russel: Don't care. We don't wanna leave noodle alone for too long, she messes with my shit.

2D: Alright alright, we're out finally.  
2D: bring the car around.

 

 


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which funny conversations and other antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? YOU BET!
> 
> This chapter is gonna be mostly dialogue, please bear with me!

"Jesus fuck, you guys are slow," Russel said as Murdoc and 2D climbed into the back of the car.

"The bar was really crowded," 2D said. "Plus, Murdoc was being sulky." He looked over at the bassist in question and gave him a teasing look.

"Oi-!" Murdoc said, meeting 2D's gaze.

"Can't argue with that," Russel chimed in as he started the car.

"You were!" Stuart said, folding his arms.

"You're mean today," the satanist replied, narrowing his eyes at the singer.

"So are you!"

"Whatever, let's go home so I can sleep please," their band-mate and current driver said, annoyed.

Murdoc huffed. "Here I thought you'd be nice enough to take pity on me. I have a split lip, jeez."

The older man gave Stuart a whack upside the head with his hand.

"Russ, he just hit me again!"

"Yeah, so what?" The green-skinned man said, raising an eyebrow at Stu.

"...Let's get going before I sustain more injuries."

"Oh c'mon, I didn't even bruise ya."

"Guys, there's a weird blonde dude approaching the car. What do I do?" Russ said, looking in the rear-view mirror.

2D recognized him as the man Murdoc had described earlier in the bar, the guy he had picked a fight with.

"Shit! Step on it, Russ!" The bassist said.

"Got it!" Russel slammed his foot down on the gas, and the car took off, leaving the blonde man to eat their dust.

"Go, go, go!" Stuart cried, fearful. He always was easily scared.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Is he following us?!" The pale man said.

"No!? We're in a car!? He's on foot!?"

"Hah-! Take that!" Murdoc said, victoriously.

Stuart was still shaking. "Okay sorry, I'm a bit scared right now, okay?! You know I get scared easily!"

Murdoc noticed his boyfriend's distress and casually put an arm around him to help calm him down. This seemed to help, and after a few minutes Stu stopped shaking.

"Murdoc you're too drunk for this-" The drummer said.

"Am not!" the band leader responded.

"He really isn't that drunk, to be honest...." Stuart trailed off.

"Thank you!"

"You've had like, what, two drinks?"

"Three."

"So ya could have driven home?! What the fuck, Mudkip?!" Russel yelled.

"I'm not risking jail again!"

"Okay, three _what_. What drinks. Beer, Smirnoff, Vodka, margarita, tequila, wine, dick sucking sessions-"

"Um- three shots of vodka."

"Shots?!"

"Even though you insisted the vodka sucked," the scrawny vocalist briefly chimed in.

"You could've driven home and avoided this whole mess!"

"It did suck." Murdoc ignored Russel's statement.

"2D, what the hell dude?! He's sober!"

"And risk getting punched by that asshole again?!"

"I trust you driving more than I trust him driving," 2D said with a shrug. Russel slammed his head onto the horn in frustration.

"Considering what happens any time he drives," he continued.

"Of _course_ ," Russel responded, so fed up with these two today.

"I honestly think the one time we didn't have an incident happen was on the way to that house."

"Ah, the spirit house," Murdoc remarked.

"I'm gonna stop talking," Russel sighed.

"The bath! I miss that bath."

"We're not going back there just so you can take a bath, Muds," Stupot said. "Not that you don't need one, you do kind of stink right now."

"It's the cigarettes."

"And the vodka."

"I'll take a bath if you join me..."

2D shrugged. "If it'll get you to stop being so stinky." Murdoc ruffled his blue mess of hair.

"Hey, you smell like cigs just as much as I do, D. Except without the vodka."

"I spend all this time around you, so-"

"If you two are gonna make out, at least wait until we get home," a deeper voice from the front of the car said.

"Russ, I swear-" Murdoc said, his arm tightening a little around 2D's shoulders, prompting some flustered noises from the younger man.

"Carry on then. This is my car. Also I'm like way bigger than you. Try me, I dare ya."

Murdoc paused, then grinned at Russel mischievously. He turned and kissed Stupot's cheek.

"Come at me."

"Meet me in the garage when we get home."

"Bet."

"You really wanna do this, huh? Even though you just got knuckled down by some basic punk boy? 2D, how much you betting?"

"I, uh- I'd rather not bet on this?" The singer said, nervously. "Though I will say, Muds, I don't recommend fighting him-"

"I probably won't."

"See, despite getting knocked out twice the guy's still got a brain," Russel said, gesturing with one hand towards 2D as he pulled in to the garage.

"Which was your fault, Muds," Stu said again. He wasn't letting that go anytime soon.

"Yeah, yeah..." Murdoc replied, rolling his mismatched eyes.

Russel stopped the car and stepped out. "Welp, I'm goin' to sleep."

"Right, see ya."

Once he was gone, 2D moved to get out of the car, but was stopped by a familiar hand around his wrist.

"Thanks for comin' to get me, love," Murdoc said. Stupot looked over his shoulder at him and gave him a small smile.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there, could I?" He replied, his black, empty eyes making contact with Murdoc's.

The older man smirked. "Guess not."

2D gave a small chuckle, and the two got out of the car.

"I'm gonna head off to bed too, you can take a bath tomorrow or whatever."

"Mind if I join ya?"

"Sure. Just don't hog the blanket this time."

"Heh, I'll try."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering, "Katana, why is it named Emotional Bubbles? Where are the promised bubbles?"
> 
> And to that I say, wait and see~
> 
> Please feed your author a steady and healthy diet of comments and feedback to increase chapter-writing productivity! 
> 
> Also, I apologize for how short these chapters are. I have an upcoming project that is going to have quite long chapters, but my smaller fics will probably have very short ones. 
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon, and by soon I mean whenever I next decide to pull yet another all nighter. (So probably within a few days lol)


	3. Told You I'd Make The Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is pretty self-explanatory. Bubble bath fluff, with a drunk Murdoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this? It took me quite longer than expected, sorry about that! 
> 
> hmmm... I wonder where the idea for the fic title came from.... HMMMMMMM....

Everything went pretty smoothly the next day, that is, until late that evening. Despite still feeling the after effects of yesterday, Murdoc went and got drunk in the kitchen. 2D was standing around in the living room, talking to Russel, when Murdoc approached from behind and casually slung an arm around the taller man's shoulder.

"Um... Murdoc? What are you-" Stuart began, but paused when he saw the empty bottle in Murdoc's hand. Russel looked at Murdoc for a moment, then smirked and nonchalantly pulled out a bible. The satanist then quite literally hissed at Russel, before glancing at 2D to answer his question.

"Just showin' my- _hic_ \- love, Dents."

Russ, just to piss off the bassist, literally growled in response to the hiss. Murdoc grumbled at him in reply, at which point Russel stepped towards the green-skinned man. He slapped him across the face. Murdoc retaliated by punching him hard in the side. Stuart flinched and made a startled sound at the interaction. The growling and hissing started up again, going through a few rounds before Stu spoke up.

"Muds, are you drunk?"

"Yes, yes he is," Russel interrupted.

"Why am I not surprised..."

"Am not-!" Murdoc protested before hiccuping again.

"Liar-"

Murdoc sulked like a child, making a pouty face up at Stu.

"Fucking gay ass-" the drummer said, looking at the band leader.

"I mean, you're not wrong, he is-"

"Oi-!" Murdoc said before turning and pointing at Russel. "You suck, Russ, you- _hic_ \- you know that?" He proceeded to bury his face in the crook of Stu's neck with a "Hmf...!"

Russel was quite visibly confused by this. He didn't usually see Murdoc being this affectionate to 2D in front of other people. "Want me to deal with him?" He asked the vocalist.

"Nah, it's fine-" the pale singer said. Murdoc leaned more on his bluebird for support.

"'Deal with me' my ass..." The bassist muttered. 2D laughed slightly at this and put an arm around him. "You're- _hic_ \- warm, Dents."

"Um.. Okay? How drunk are you, by the way?"

"'M not- _hic_ -" his breath was warm against 2D's neck, and smelled strongly of several different kinds of booze. This mingled with the smell of cigarette smoke that came from both of their clothes.

"That's rubbish."

"You're rubbish, ya dullard."

"Sod off. I could stop letting you use me as a prop right now, you know."

"Mmmmmmm... no-"

"Oh god, you stink something fierce, too." It was true. The aroma had grown stronger in the past minute or so, and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes was overwhelming.

"Ah sh- _hic_ \- shaddup-"

"I'm not kidding, you need a bath or a shower or something."

"THE BAAAAAATH!" Murdoc exclaimed excitedly. 2D sighed. He should have seen that coming. He set himself up for that one. Murdoc gently pushed away from 2D and stumbled to the bathroom. He leaned over, narrowly avoiding falling into the tub in the process, and began running a warm bath. He then spotted a bottle of bubble bath and poured almost all of it into the quickly filling tub. He didn't bother to take of his clothes, and just climbed in with them still on. Stuart soon followed in his general direction, stopping outside the bathroom door and knocking on it anxiously.

"Muds? You okay in there?"

"I'm washing me and my clothes-" he quoted. 2D peeked into the room, and sure enough, he was in the bathtub with his clothes on, a ludicrous amount of bubbles forming on the water's surface.

"What- ohgodno-"

"I said- _hic_ \- I'm washing me and my clothes."

"This is so dumb." 2D closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the tub. Murdoc took the opportunity to splash him with bubbles, effectively soaking the singer's clothes. Mostly out of habit, and partially out of impulse, 2D threw his arms up to shield his face, having initially misinterpreted the movement. When no hand struck him, he pulled his arms down slowly.

"You should- _hic_ \- join me, Dents-! The bubbles feel loooooooonely- hic-"

"I- um, think I'm fine here..."

"Aww, c'mon, Faceache- bubbles have feelings too-"

2D sighed. "If I get in you gotta promise not to hit me while I'm in, don't shove my head under the water either, I know how you are," he said anxiously, one hand rubbing a still-fading bruise from a time when Murdoc had gotten drunk while angry and hit him hard. There was an underlying longing in his voice, though. It was clear he wanted to be affectionate with the bassist at the moment, he was just nervous. This brought a smile to Murdoc's face.

"Promise~. Come join my- _hic_ \- emotional bubbles."

Stu did at least take his shirt off, but not his pants, since Murdoc was still fully clothed anyways and he didn't feel like having to take the "mom jeans" off. He climbed into the bath, slowly, looking quite nervous. Murdoc noticed how tense his darling vocalist was and scooped up a handful of bubbles before blowing them into his boyfriend's hair. This had the intended effect. Stuart paused, then laughed a little. He put his hands on his head and tried to get the bubbles put, fluffing up his hair in the process, but it only intensified the bubbles. Murdoc chuckled and ruffled his hair, increasing the bubble quantity further.

"Bluebird-" he said softly, smiling.

"You keep coming up with all these nicknames for me. I'm starting to wonder if you're doing it just because you somehow forgot my real name or something like that."

"'Course not, Stupot~."

"Alright- was a little worried for a sec' there, heh."

"Ehhh- don't be worried. Just- _hic_ \- enjoy the bubbles." He ruffled 2D's hair with more bubbles. "Look, they love you~!"

His singer laughed and looked at him, those beautiful, black eyes meeting his mismatched ones. "You're a dork~."

"Thanks~."

Stuart moved around a bit, and eventually adjusted his position so he was effectively sitting in Murdoc's lap, his back against the bassist's chest, his head leaned back on the older man's shoulder.

"You don't smell as stinky now..."

"Hah-! That's another thing bubbles are good for, I suppose."

"True, though it doesn't make you look any less like a pickle~," Stupot teased.

"Oi-! What are ya sayin', Dents? You look like a zombie with your eyes all black~."

"Need I remind you who's responsible for that?" He was never going to let that go. "Besides, you said I looked cool. That's partially why you decided to make me the singer, right?"

"Right~."

2D smiled. Murdoc returned it and gently kissed the side of his head. This brought a faint shade of pink to the pale man's face.

"You know you're gonna be hungover tomorrow, right?"

"Worth it if you're there~. Though, a headache does sound like quite a drag. Ugh..."

"You brought it on yourself. Also, you're in an unusually good mood today. Haven't hit me at all."

"Am I...? It's the bubbles- their happy emotions are contagious."

"You're so dorky sometimes," 2D replied, laughing quietly.

"So're you."

"Whatever you say, Muds~." Murdoc shifted his position slightly and leaned his head on the vocalist's shoulder.

"Mm..."

"Well, hey there~..."

"'Ello~."

"Tired?"

"Yeah..." The satanist lazily nuzzled into the younger man's neck. 2D smiled and cuddled up against him.

"We shouldn't fall asleep in the bath, probably."

"Does that mean we should get out, then?"

"I guess so."

"Right. Off we go then-" Murdoc did his best to help 2D out of the bath, still a bit wobbly himself. Once they were both out, he threw a towel around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Murdoc smiled at Stupot.

2D went off to change, and came back wearing his shirt from the Clint Eastwood video over a pair of pajama pants. Murdoc, on the other hand, changed into a loose pair of boxers.

Stuart smiled slightly upon entering the bedroom and finding him in there. "Did you forget to do laundry again?"

"Nope! Just lazy."

"Ah-."

Murdoc chuckled and slipped into the bed, holding the covers up and looking at his beloved. "Get in here, dork~."

2D happily complied, climbing in and snuggling up against Murdoc, a hand resting on the bassist's chest. Murdoc put his arms around him and pulled him close before kissing the top of his head. This drew a small, contended, and happy noise from Stu. Murdoc chuckled at the adorable sound.

"Goodnight, bluebird~."

"'Night, asshole~," his love replied, quietly teasing.

Murdoc grinned. "Dullard~."

"Nob~."

"Faceache~."

"Pickle~."

Murdoc smiled at the singer, and felt himself begin to drift off. "Dents..."

"Mm...?" Stu said softly, looking at Murdoc sleepily.

"Love ya..."

"Love you too."

Murdoc tightened his arms around 2D, slightly. The other smiled and hummed a little. Murdoc slowly fell asleep to the sound of his beloved's precious voice, Stu drifting off not long after.

And when the morning came, the alarm clock went off, and Murdoc woke up, feeling his hangover hit, feeling the warmth of 2D beside him, the vocalist starting to stir as well, he smacked the alarm clock off the nightstand and it fell to the ground, breaking. He then placed his hand back against 2D's back, pulling the singer close and lulling them both back into a comforting sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was based on a roleplay, sorry if the others were a little bit out of character, we tried our best. 
> 
> Also, I kept my promise to MasterLeaks ^^
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this, my next work is going to be for an entirely different fandom, so look forward to that. 
> 
> I'm gonna go chug a celebratory Faygo now \\(^0^)/
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos=fuel for author!
> 
> I'm happy to receive constructive criticism. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gee, I wonder if 2Doc is my favorite Gorillaz ship?


End file.
